Marauder Stories
by Chessipedia
Summary: Series of drabbles of the Marauders and their friends, they are not related to one another they are just not so long to be posted separately. It keeps on going as I keep receiving prompts. To improve my writing skills in english I've requested prompts on tumblr. I'm still accepting prompts via PM, I can write for every fandom I know.
1. Sirius first visit at the Potters

From hotmchoechlin: **_Sirius first visit at the Potters._**

* * *

Sirius was tired of the clothes his mother put him in. He had a khaki shorts, "dressy shoes" (as he called them, because they weren't trainers), a white shirt and a bow tie; he hated bow ties. He was dress in perfect sink with his brother, the only difference were the colours of the ties; his blue and Reg's green; and that made him hate the ensemble even more. But he had to be patient and behave, or he would be on the end of the belt once again.

That's why he was looking eye wide at the open space of the back yard of the Potter's house, with and itch to move; and crawl; and create havoc all around it; but he maintained his stand knowing that it was best to stay put than to suffer later.

"Walburga, you came," Sirius heard a warm woman's voice called after his mother.

"Yes aunt Dorea, thanks for having us," said his mother, politely, but he could still hear the disapproving tone in her voice.

"Is not problem at all, I suppose this are Sirius and Regulus," Sirius turned to the woman named Dorea when he heard his name. She was as tall as his mother, and he was expecting to be as cold as Walburga, but this woman was a lot warmer. At his six years he couldn't figure out how his mother and this woman were related.

Dorea's eyes were hazel, and her hair light brown, he could see some part of Andromeda in her, but not much else that could relate any of those two. And when she bend down to greet him, he couldn't help but smile, while Reg hided behind him.

"Is nice to meet you," he said remembering all the things that his mother told him.

"Nice to meet you too, Sirius, you look rather handsome," Sirius almost rolled his eyes, until he saw his mother, "but I think is rather formal for a play date," she smiled.

"Play date?" he asked.

"Don't encourage him aunt Dorea, he's ok were he is,"

"Oh don't be silly Walburga, I think Sirius can handle himself quite well," Dorea smiled at him again, and he found himself nodding, before looking at his mother for approval.

Walburga looked at her sons and pondered, she didn't like Dorea's new life, she was too "loose" and didn't respect much of the things she stood for, but she was still her aunt and she should respect her wishes, so he nodded to the boys.

"James is down there, I think we have some brooms to spare, please enjoyed yourselves,"

Sirius didn't hear anything after brooms, some part of him knew that the end of the belt would come but didn't care.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


	2. A Black in Gryffindor

From hotmchoechlin: _Black family reaction to Sirius' sorting into Gryffindor_

* * *

He was sitting in the Gryffindor table. He was sitting in the Gryffindor table… he still couldn't believe it. It had only been a day so his brain still thought it wasn't real… he looked at his tie, the one that changed magical to the colour of his new House; of his new home. Because, he felt at home.

But still he felt like the bubble was about to be burst and he'll be back a Grimmauld Place before he could say Quidditch.

He felt someone sitting at his side, the boy with the mess hair, the one that slept in the same room as him; James Potter, his new friend.

"You left early." James smiled at him.

"Could stay put." answered Sirius.

He still felt like the reality check was way over due, but he was planning to enjoy it all the way.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Time to wake up. Sirius thought.

A tall girl, with raven hair and pale skin; just like Sirius'; and black eyes, came from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor table fuming. Sirius knew her. He didn't like to know he, but she was family so it was a given. He stood up to face her, he was the heir of the family, she wasn't supposed to talk to him like that. Even if the six year looked menacing.

"Bella…"

"Don't 'Bella' me… you don't deserve to call me 'Bella', anymore. How dare you?! You only had one job… you're breaking aunt Walburga's heart!" she screamed at him.

"What a loss…" he murmured loud enough.

PLAF! He felt the pain in his left cheek. Did she hit him?! How dare she?! Sirius' vision turned red, and he felt James stand up at his side, he didn't know what Potter was thinking, but this was his situation, his problem, not Potter's. So Sirius made a gesture for James to sit back down.

"Don't talk about aunt Walburga like that, you insolent git!"

"May I remind you that I'M the heir for the name so you shouldn't be behaving like this! And I talk about my mother the bloody way I please!"

The owls arrived, and the discussion was cut short by a red envelope. Bellatrix had a smug smile in her face. Sirius knew it would be worst to let it explode so he opened the damn thing.

"Sirius, go to Dumbledore's now." the voice of a man sounded, not screaming, just cold and hard.

"You might be the heir, but uncle Orion is still the head… dear cousin."

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


	3. Animagi

******From hotmchoechlin: **_how Remus discovers that his friends became Animagi for him. Whatever you prefer :)_

* * *

At the beginning of his fourth Remus Lupin had gotten used to his friends saying goodbye before his monthly "trips", they waited with him until he had to go to the Hospital Wing so Poppy could go with him to the Whooping Willow.

That night was the same as any other one, his friends waited with him, and he waited for Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing, until the matron was free from a patient to take him to the Willow, like any other full moon night before that.

So there he was, sitting in a torn out sofa waiting for the inevitable when something startled it. The trapdoor on the floor moved. Was someone trying to enter? That night, of all nights?

The colour drained from Remus face. A tousled haired hair pooped out of the open trapdoor followed by a round set of glasses.

"James!" screamed Remus "What are you doing here?! Is not save! You have to go!"

"Are you seriously just going to stand there? Move you ass!" Remus could hear Sirius' voice thought the open door.

"Did you bring Sirius?! What are you thinking?!" said an alarmed soon to be wolf.

"Oh nothing much, just that you needed some company." put simply James entering the room followed by other two boys.

"Company?! Company?! Are you serious?!" Remus started to rant.

"No, I a…"

"That joke is so two years ago!" Remus interrupted, "You could get hurt, killed, or worst! You could get turn! You have to go!" Remus started to push his friends out of the Shrieking Shack, when he heard a bark. A bark?, he was going mad. Then the bark again. In front of him was jumping one of the biggest black dogs he had ever seen, and the dog barked, playfully, at him.

"Like I've said, you could use the company and we are already here," James shrugged and before Remus could protest again he transformed in a beautiful stag, making it clear that Remus wouldn't have to be alone again in a full moon.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM or at ask


	4. Jily Patrol

James/ Lily snog on patrol and get caught

* * *

His hands were on the back of her neck, caressing her red hair, so she moaned in pleasure.

Her hands were on the small of his back, bellow his shirt, so he mmm-ed in pleasure.

Both their mouths intertwined.

She was on her toes, trying to reach his lips. He grabbed her by the waist trying to deepen the kiss.

This felt so perfect, their lips in perfect sync, playing with one and other. She tasted like raspberry; he, like cinnamon.

He pulled her shirt up, just enough to put her hand against her skin; she was warm, in the most wonderful way.

She put her arm against his shoulder plate, hanging from his shoulder trying to make herself up.

He wanted to do more, she…

"Potter, Evans!" sounded the voice of the vice principal making them break and blush.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


	5. More than Friends

**From Moonyfied: **_jily drabble prompt: the tentative friendship stage at the end of sixth/beginning of seventh, but they both like each other, but are oblivious to the others feelings (lily thinks james is over her, james thinks lily just wants to be friends)_

* * *

He touched her! It wasn't in a demeaning or rude way, it was just a simple touch of her hand, a "brush of the hand" if you will; but he had touch her.

Lily Evans always thought of love in a much simpler way, of being comfortable with the other person, having some kind of silly arguments but nothing that would disrupt their daily lives, touching; and not feeling like a crazy person but; as good as you ever felt in your life.

That's way she didn't believe how crazy she was just by his hand brushed her hand trying to grab the same thing. Her heart was beating so hard, his head had so many thought at the same time that it felt empty, and her cheeks were betraying her by turning red.

But she couldn't feel like this, not now, not after everything. James asked her out many times in the past and she said no, she made a point to say no in the most outrageous way so he would stop, and now… now she wanted to go out with him, and she knew that wasn't going to happen.

James Potter stared at his hand, the culprit of everything he felt, of the butterflies/emptiness of his stomach, the goosebumps that spread through his arm, the fast throbbing of his heart. Why did it have to brush her hand? Why couldn't it be the expert it was when he play Quidditch and stay away from her hand? Why did he still like him so much after all?

James knew better that to dwell on that feeling, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help brighten up when she was around. Or smile more. Or try to be less creepy so she won't notice that after all that was said and done, he still like her.

He allowed himself to fantasied about the two of them, in a surprise trip to Hogsmeade, her grabbing his arm and laughing at some stupid joke he made, while the other Marauders followed them trying to stay cover and failing. He even imagine a first date, a real date, without the looks of anyone, just the two of them; and of course the kissing, oh the glorious kissing. He even imagine that when they "touched" she blushed, because that couldn't be real, she couldn't like him, she just compromised to be friends and he couldn't ruin that, being friends was all she could do and he had to accept that, but why her reddish cheeks keep popping in the memory of it all? Should he go for it? Would she say no again?

That was going to be another sleepless night because of Lily Evans.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


	6. Jily fro a friend

Raegan2black1: Ask and your shall receive! I'm not sure if you're familiar with all my fandoms, but here are my OTPS from each: Ten/Rose (Doctor Who) Eleven/River (Doctor Who) Jily (obviously.. Do I even have to say it?) And... Johnlock! (BBC Sherlock) Any/all of the above would make my day!

* * *

It was a lazy november sunday morning, one of those when you can feel the chill of the coming december creeping through every crack of the house. She didn't mind the cold, in fact she loved that time of the year when is not cold enough to be freezing but wasn't warm enough to sweat all over the place.

Usually at this time of the year she would get any chance to sleep late but she wasn't feeling quite well. Her husband arrive late the night before and she didn't wanted to bother him so that's why she was sitting in the kitchen table, downstairs, so he wouldn't be bother.

The Order was giving the members more work everyday and sometimes she and her husband didn't see each other for days; which made her worried sick and also very proud of him; but made it difficult for the marriage, specially now.

She took another sip of her camomile tea and sighed. How would he tell him? She couldn't, not now… not after they promised each other… no…

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her upset stomach, she left her cup; still steaming; on top of the table and dash to the bathroom. She throwed up the toast she had eaten earlier and her stomach was still forcing itself empty, but there was nothing else in it. After what seemed like an eternity she could breath again, she inhaled a couple of times when she felt a couple of tears fall from her eyes.

She couldn't tell James, she simply couldn't, not after they promised they would wait, not before the war ended, he wouldn't forgive her. How they could be so careless?

There she was, sitting in the bathroom floor, with her back to the bathtub, sobbing like a little girl, and she didn't have the strenght to stop. She clutched her red hair trying to tear apart the horrible idea of him screaming at her, leaving her…

"Lils?" someone called her from outside the bathroom. She didn't want to answer.

If she would have turn her head she could see her husband, tall, with crooked glasses, sleepy face and scratching his belly behind his gray shirt and plaid pants; looking at her from the door frame. When the sleepiness let him realised that she was crying, he gave her a wide open look at her before asking "Lils, what happened? are you ok?"

He wasn't sure if it was ok to approach his crying wife so he waited for her to answer in a state of awed shock, waiting for the most horrible news he would hear. But the answer never came. So he approached her slowly, sitting in front of her. "Lils, what's the matter? what's wrong?" he said sweetly grabbing her, now resting on her lap, hand and stroking it gently.

Another sob came from the read head and quietly she said "I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry. James… I didn't…" and she started crying again.

James didn't understood what she was talking about, he didn't know what happened or the circumstances to make her be like that, she wasn't much of a cryer and that she would be in that state worried him a lot, so he tried again "Lily, what happened?"

"I… I'm…" sobbed "I'm pregnant…" and started crying again.

James stared at her, and did it for quite a lot of time, or at least he thought so, because he couldn't quite comprehend what he just heard. "You're…" tried to say.

"Pregnant, yes," Lily finished for him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't… we were so careful… and…" she started to explain but couldn't keep going, starting sobbing again.

What Lily heard after that surprised her, James was laughing, a joyous laugh, a happy non cynic laugh.

James seated besides her, hug her around the shoulder and kissed her in the forehead. She didn't quite get the reaction she was expected, not that it was a bad thing, but not what she expected so she didn't knew how to act. "You're not mad?"

"Oh well I'm mad, I'm Sirius friend after all," he joked "but I'm not mad about this" he kissed her again. "This is a good thing," he smiled broadly.

"But we said we wouldn't, not with the war and all…" she tried calming herself while James rubbed her arm reassuring her.

"Well that was the plan," he agreed "what did you expect me to say?" he was curious.

"I thought you would…would leave…" Lily said ashamed.

"Leave? Oh Lils, never" he hugged her tightly. "So, are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So he/she is in here?" he put a hand in Lily's flat belly.

"Yes, I believe so."

James approached the belly as much as he could without releasing Lily. "Welcome to the family little one."

* * *

I'm still accepting request via PM.


	7. Thank Merlin

******From hotmchoechlin: **_Maybe their first meeting after what happened at the Shrieking Shark and Harry and Hermione saved Sirius._

* * *

He was pacing… and pacing… and pacing… he was screaming a while ago, but his painted dead mother didn't have vocal cores that sored. So he was pacing to get rid of this horrible feeling, this horrendous feeling of being trapped in that horrible house that he fled in his teen years.

He was waiting, waiting for something to happen, something that would let him out of there, something that freed him, something… just something… so he paced.

He was so involve in that act that he didn't realized that someone was at the doorframe smirking. Almost laughing at his state.

"Should I get a leash and walk you out? Or are you capable of going to the big boys potty all by yourself?" said the person at the doorframe.

Sirius stopped his pacing and turned to his companion. "Moony, thank Merlin you're here!"

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


	8. Snivellius

**From therealcap:** _Could be when Sirius makes Snape go to the Shrieking Shack when Remus is transforming… Then after James finds out *and saves Snape*, he goes and have this huge argument with Sirius about how reckless he was then Pads apologize and all is good _

* * *

Frist of all… I've been wrecking my brain for this scene since I ever found about it, but I'll do my best. Second. Hope you enjoy!

Sirius was having one of those uncontrollably laughs, when you know you shouldn't be laughing and try to hide it, so he was snickering all the way from the Common Room to his bedroom; this thing was epic,EPIC.

"What's so funny, Padfoot?" asked James, looking up from his open trunk.

"It's Brilliant, bloody brilliant!" Sirius laughed hard this time, it sounded a little off and hysterical but much like Padfoot to be concern.

"What is?" Peter intervened.

"Snivellius," said the grey eyed one.

"Snivellius? Did you went into the Green House 6 again?" asked James disbelieving.

"No! it's perfect! This is perfect, he would stop being so… so… Snivellius." Sirius laughed hard again, this time making James worried.

"What did you do?" asked the guy with the glasses, when Sirius keep doing that kind of creepy laugh he figure he wouldn't have a answer soon so he sighed. "We should get going. You know how Moony gets when he's alone."

"Oh don't worry he won't be alone." Sirius said as a matter of fact.

Peter open his eyes widely, what did Sirius do… what could make him said that. James wasn't far about from that thought because he approach violently Sirius, making him stop laughing. "Sirius, WHAT did you do?"

"Relax, Prongs, is just a prank, the perfect prank." Sirius looked at him, and James made him explain everything, and almost before finish James Potter ran with all his might out of the dorm, his features white as a ghost.

Sirius was left confuse and with a scare Peter looking at him, his hysterical laugh was gone, and reality hit him hard. He had done something terrible, he didn't quite know what but he did. He was angry and tired when Snape crossed his path and made it clear that Regulus, Sirius little brother, was thinking of joining Voldemort's followers, he even said "He's a great ally, I could use a Black as a lackey…" and that was it for Sirius, he just wanted to make Snape pay. So he told him, he told him about what Remus did every full moon.

Sirius didn't thought it was a big deal, he just imagined the look on Snape's face when he saw the wolf through the whole on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He didn't thought Snivellius would dare to enter as he be scared for his life, he knew the wolf wouldn't get out of the trap door; but now he had the terrifying thought: What if Snape entered the house.

He ran after James, he ran so hard he thought his lungs would collapse. When he arrived to the Willow he saw James Potter helping Snape get out of the whole and run for his life. Did something go wrong? Then Sirius heard the roar of the beast and knew… something went really wrong.

He didn't remember what happen next, who they calmed the wolf or how Snape escaped, he only remember arriving to the dorm to a raging James.

"Are you mad?!" James screamed. "Or just mentally challenged? How did you think it was a good idea to do that?! Moony could've bit him, gone to Azkaban! Or worst killed him! Do you know what they do to werewolves in Azkaban?! I'm assuming it's not pretty! Did you wanted to get Snape kill?! I can't even…"

Sirius was silent while James ranted, he knew it wouldn't help if he interrupted, then James was silent and expecting an answer to all the questions; so Sirius started to talk. He mention everything wrong, his mood, his weird prank-like thoughts, Snape's words on Regulus, and some other stuff that he didn't knew were going through his mind when he did the "prank", everything. And James listened, still furious, but listened.

After Sirius finished he couldn't meet James eyes, he knew what he did, and didn't expect forgiveness so soon, or at all. Then he heard James sigh. He wasn't expecting that either. "We need to do damage control… come."

Sirius knew James was still mad, he would be for a while, but at least there was room for forgiveness and that give him hope.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM or at ask


	9. Lily's Big Brother

Jily fic: James and Lily are together and Sirius gives James a bigbrother talk about how he can't hurt lily

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his bed when James arrived to the room. He was with his back against his bedpost and looking at the door with a suspicious look. At the other side of the room Remus was laying on his bed, resting.

James arched an eyebrow when he saw the look on Sirius' face.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?"

"James, we need to talk." Sirius exchanged looks with Remus and then back to James.

"About?" He tried not to sound nervous. Sirius rarely called him James.

"We know." Said the one with grey eyes.

"You know?" He looked from Sirius to Remus trying to get a clue. Remus just nodded.

"As you know, because of the scape last night, our dear Moony is beat. So I'm gonna do the talk. Please seat."

James grabbed one of the chairs and placed it between Sirius' and Remus' beds. Sitting with the chair backwards, resting his arms on the back of the chair, looking at his friends.

"You're scaring me Pads, what's wrong?"

"We know what have you been doing in the Head's Office." James gulped, he didn't want to talk to his friends, not yet, not about that, it was still kind of casual, kind of a no pressure thing, and talking about it would make it… well… complicated.

"And our friend Moony thinks you need a reminder of some things, like… being a gentleman, and such." Sirius pointed to Remus and then continued. "You see I like Evans. She's lovely, throws a mean punch, and I wouldn't want to be on the end of her wand. But even so… Moony and myself want to remind you that… as much as you like to snog the petit, sweet ass of Lily; which I applaud by the way, is was about bloody time; that if you ever do what you did to Beatrice last semester; the dumping and breaking her heart part not the f…" Remus cleared his throat in reproach. "Well… that if you break her heart, Moony and I are going to bite you in the ass… literally… deer for supper and all that. Are we clear?" Sirius ended the talk, looking seriously at James. James just nodded.

"Ok, glad that we are clear, now… how is the snogging?" asked Black with a crooked smile.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM.


	10. Parents

From hotmchoechlin: The marauders find out about Sirius' abusive parents.

I'm writing drabbles about any fandom I'm familiar with so if you want one just send a request to my ask box ^^ (I'm doing them all)

**Warning:** there's a lot of "implied" violence in this fic, is about "abusive" parents, I didn't want to make it "gore", so is quite "soft" but still talks about some hard situations.

* * *

James saw the Black's arrived to the 9 ¾ Platform, he saw his best friend, Sirius Black, being followed by a stern looking woman; she had grey-blond hair, a refine nose, and was holding hands with a younger version of his best mate; Regulus.

James waved at Sirius, trying to catch his attention. Sirius turned to him, and his eyes grew wider… Sirius shook very slowly his head, making James stop; and turning to his family once more.

Sirius said goodbye to his mother, and asked her if it was possible for him to talk to Regulus, before going.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked the younger one after a long silence.

"Yes. You don't have to sorry about me, Reg. I'm your big brother, I'm suppose to protect you." answered the older boy. "Listen, Reg. You have to hang on a little longer, ok?, just until you come to Hogwarts, can you promise me that?" Reg nodded. "Good, now, stay away from my room, I don't mind you going in but you know what father thinks…" Reg nodded again, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" the little Black said quietly.

"Is not your fault, you hear me? Is normal to be curious, just… don't let him see you, ok?" Reg nodded again, Sirius embraced him in a one-arm hug, and said, "Write to me, ok?, and if he does anything…"

"I'll write, I promise, I'll stay out of trouble, he won't do anything. I promise."

Sirius made his way into the train; he closed the door of the train car and wave his goodbye to his mother and brother, when the train departed he made his way to James' compartment.

"New robes?" James asked when he saw Sirius, just as he arrived. "I think is too big of you, mate."

James wasn't trying to be funny, he knew Sirius tried to please his parents just so they would let him breath once in a while, but Sirius' robes were quite long on the sleeves; and he knew it; but he had to wear them anyways.

"Think is the big think in France, or something like that." dismissing the topic entirely.

They made some small talk, bought some snacks from the food car, and play some Wizard's Chest. James told him that his parents loved Sirius, and where expecting a visit in the summer vacations if he was up to it. Sirius nodded absently. James was starting to get worried about his friend. Usually Black was the one initiating the chat.

The trained arrived to Hogsmeade that evening, Remus and Peter were waiting for them at the train station. They had stayed for the Christmas Holidays and went to pick up their friends when they arrived. James greeted them while Sirius was distracted by something. The four Marauders made their way back to the castle.

James sat in his bed finishing some of the sweets from the train and telling Remus and Peter all about the holidays, talking about the Elves and the Tree; Sirius visit and everything. He hope Sirius would make some comments but Sirius just unpacked his trunk absent minded. James watch him unpack, like he was looking for something but wasn't exactly sure what. He notice the frown on his best mate's forehead and the fact that he was only using his left hand to do the whole thing.

"What happened to you hand?" said Potter, suddenly.

Sirius tensed, he thought no one was paying attention to him. Remus looked at him shyly, while Peter played with s Chocolate Frog's card.

"What do you mean?" tried to dismiss it.

"Your right hand, you haven't used it all night, what happened to it?"

"Nothing, tried to teach Reg how to fly… the whole thing was a mess…" answered without looking at his friends. He hated to lie to them, but he didn't want to worry them either.

"I thought your Dad didn't let you teach him anymore, not after what happened last year." contributed Remus, still a little ashamed to bring it up. He wasn't one to talk, not with his whole monthly problem, but couldn't help it.

"Yeah, I decided to try it again…"

"Dragon's Dung, you're lying, Sirius."

"I am not!" the dark haired defended.

"You were to my house and were complaining about how you couldn't fly because your dad took away your brooms. So, unless you found a wait to create a broom; which I don't believe; you're lying, and I want to know why."

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone, Potter." Sirius tried to go to the bathroom and gather his thoughts, maybe he could come with a better excuse; but while he was turning James jumped off his bed and grabbed him by the arm, making him winced.

"Sirius, sorry…" James let him go, and Sirius grabbed him arm trying to mitigate the pain. "… I didn't…" James took Sirius' arm carefully and pulled the long sleeve up. Sirius didn't move trying not the make the pain worst. On his wrist he had a cast, and around above that where some bruises and tiny cuts. "Sirius, what happened to you?" replied worried.

Sirius breathed in and out a couple of times, he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to make them worry; most probably they wouldn't like him after he told them. He looked at his friends; they seemed genuinely concerned.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Peter assured him.

"About anything…" Remus told him, with a faint smile.

Sirius swallowed, trying to figure out what to start, he wasn't proud of the situation. He pushed the sleeve down; not wanting to see the pattern that he knew went up to his back.

The silence last longer than they expected, they knew it wasn't going to be easy for Sirius to open up, they weren't going to push him, but wanted to make him know that they were there for him. James looked even more worried than the rest, and then his eyes open really wide.

"Did your father did that?" realization hitting the room. Sirius looked him surprised, and then he nodded.

Sirius asked his parents if it where possible for him to go to the Potter's that evening, he knew he parents didn't like them particularly, but they were purebloods so they had little to complained about. He spent the whole day with James, playing Quidditch, or they mock up version of the game; then eating the most fabulous cookies he ever tasted. And finally, talking with his parents and relatives; too different from Sirius'. They talked about equality, free House Elves, and fair payment for half-breeds. Sirius never thought any grown up could think like that.

Kreacher went to pick him up at five, and he was sad to go, but if he spend more time that his father allowed him, he probably wouldn't be able to go back. He reached home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm back!" called Sirius from the fireplace, while he made his way around the house. He heard voices coming from his room.

"What are you doing with that?!" he heard his father screamed.

"No… nothing I was just…"

"Don't talk back, boy"

"So… sorry, father…"

Regulus was scared, he never called dad 'father' unless he was scared. Sirius ran to his bedroom and saw Reg holding his Gryffindor scarf, looking frightened at his father. Sirius deducted that Reg was looking around his room trying to figure out his life at Hogwarts, and intrigued by the lion's crest on Sirius' scarf while everyone else in that family had a snake.

"You aren't planning on joining that disgraceful house, are you?!" Sirius noticed that his father's voice sounded a little drunk. He watched from the door, he knew better than to interfere in a scolding, but he needed to protect Regulus.

"But Sirius…"

"Don't talk back to me, boy!" Orion pulled his arm up, with the menace of a upcoming beating.

"… and I ran to stop him… he was about to hit Reg, just for being curious… I couldn't… I couldn't let him… I tried to stop him, and I knew I shouldn't confront him… but… he said some horrible things about…" he thought he better not talk about the 'pureblood' rant, and how his father thought his friends were unworthy, "about everything… so, he wanted to leave a mark, so I'd learn my lesson…"

After a couple of minute of silence, and awkwardness he looked up and to find some disappointed friends. Peter's jaw dropped almost all the way to the floor, Remus was smiling a small, sweet, smile that assure him that he didn't thought Sirius was scum; and James eyes were almost as big as his glasses.

"I didn't want to put these on you, mates…" started.

"We have the most awesome friend in all Hogwarts, don't we?" James asked the other two. They nodded.

"You don't think I'm dumb? I don't even deserve to be in Gryffindor…"

"What are you talking about?! That's the bravest thing I've ever heard! Right, mates?" Remus nodded and put a hand, carefully, on Sirius shoulder.

"The bravest thing ever." said the lycanthrope.

"It is dumb…" started Peter.

"Pete!" screamed James.

"But if you didn't do it, your little brother wouldn't be so lucky. You're a great brother, Sirius." finished the chubby boy.

"That's what I'm talking about!" exclaimed James. "Now lets get you to the Hospital Wing, so Poppy can fixed you."

* * *

I accept request via PM.


	11. Acceptance

**From hotmchoechlin: **_What about some Sirius and Remus friendship?_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since his friends found out about his condition, and still he didn't believe it, he didn't believe they didn't hate him. He could see Peter avoiding him at every chance; James glancing weird looks at him, having a kind of angry phase; while Sirius seemed oblivious to all that.

Remus didn't knew what was worst, the anger or the indifference, they both hurt the same…

He just had gone to "visit his mother" and it had been a bad one, he managed to get some gruesome scars that hadn't fade quite yet; and broke his arm in a way that Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal so he was wearing a sling. He was so tired that he couldn't deal with all the things that were going to happen in the room.

He sighed in preparation for the things to come and entered.

He thought the room would have its three occupants, but sitting in the window frame was a boy with long-ish black hair and grey eyes looking outside. The boy – Sirius Black – turned around when he heard Remus enter and didn't show any sign of reaction. Indifference, that was way worst, he thought.

"Already back?" asked Sirius.

Remus nod and settled his stuff from "his trip" on his bed, looking at the empty beds of his other two companions when something thrown at his bed startled him. It was a bar of his favorite Honeyduke's Chocolate. He stared it in awe.

"Don't mind them, James is mad you didn't tell us and Peter… well is Peter…" said Sirius casually. "They'll come around, you'll see."

And with that Remus realize that it wasn't indifference that Sirius had shown, it was something he wasn't used to received, acceptance.

* * *

I'm accepting request via PM


	12. Song Fic

Could you possibly maybe do a jily drabble to the song forever and always by parachute? if you're not into that's cool :)

* * *

Ok Anon requested this… and… I'll try not to make you cry… but damn! (sorry).

* * *

**"Forever And Always"**

Lily Evans was sitting in the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands, her red hair in an untidy bun and dark circles beginning to show below her gorgeous green eyes. A cream knitted sweater protected her from the chill of that March evening, but even so, she was cold.

Usually at this time of night she would have been sleeping, she wasn't a night person, and certainly not 3 A.M. person. But something was wrong and she could feel it. James was supposed to be there.

She looked through the window, to the spot where he usually Aparated. She tried to discern a shape in the dark, but no such luck. He said he be there, he said they'll have a nice dinner after his mission and he would have a couple of days of so they could spend them together. He would've Owled or send a Patronus if something was really wrong, right?

She thought to write to Sirius, but they were together and she couldn't compromise that… maybe Remus would know something. She looked at the window again, just before going to fetch some parchment and a quill, when an owl knocks and she's startled.

Lily,

Something happened, come to St Mungo's. I'll explain here.

Sirius

She re-reads the words over and over trying to find some clue, something that would ease her mind. But it's quite vague. She fears the worst.

It was Christmas morning, there was nothing wrong with the world, and everything was white, perfect, and quiet. She loved mornings like this where you don't worry about a thing, just when are you going to get out of bed.

She stayed looking at the ceiling for about fifteen minutes before making her way out of the bed, to the bathroom and then to the kitchen; where her mom was making breakfast. She approach the older woman, kissed her on the side of her head; for she was taller than her; and when to the coffee pot to fill her cup.

Her mom made some small talk about the morning and her father; even her sister and she didn't pay much attention. She was enjoying her cup of delicious coffee and watching the snow fall when her mother said something she wasn't expecting.

"You have some presents under the tree." The old woman had a small smile in her face.

"Mom, you didn't have too." Said the young witch.

"Oh, they are not from me." Explained.

Lily went to the living room to look under the tree when she saw him, standing in his living room, with a pale face and pacing in front of the center decoration.

"James! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised. He smiled, that broad mischievous smile that she loved; like he knew something the rest of the world didn't and was so proud about it.

James was wearing a red sweater and black trousers, which fitted perfectly. The same outfit he was wearing their first date. She then felt self conscious about her flannel pajama bottoms and gray Gryffindor t-shirt. But in James eyes she was perfect.

James seemed nervous, she remembered talking about it but he dismissed all the worries, and approached her putting her hands inside his. Lily then noticed some sweat accumulating in his forehead, and some difficulty to talk (which was really rare).

Then, after excruciating seconds, he bent down in one knees and said, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always."

She Aparated from the spot she was looking earlier, she arrived to the nurse counter in St Mungo's and asked for James Potter. The nurse guided her through the hallways and then arrived to a closed door; besides it someone was sitting in the floor, his dark hair intertwined in his fingers and looking at the floor. Lily recognize him as Sirius Black, she bent down and touched his shoulder.

The sight of his face startled her. His complexion was paler than usual, the laugh he had behind every feature gone, and his grey eyes were red from tiredness and crying. He hugged her, without warning, she flinched for the surprise but then hugged him back. After a while he started to talk, he told the Healers that they were fighting trying to break some kind of dispute but she new better; the Death Eaters found them and they made it alive, barely.

"It's my fault, if I wasn't so distracted… he… put himself between me and them… I…" Sirius voice broke, not able to say more.

"You would've done the same." said Lily, knowing it to be true.

"It should've been me."

They stay a little longer sitting against the wall waiting for the Healer to say is ok to come in. When Lily finally enters the room she tries to keep a straight face, Sirius too.

James is in the bed, with the covers up to his chest, his glasses are on the nightstand so he squints when he sees them enter. A tired smile on his face. Lily approaches his bedside while Sirius stays by the door. Lily stars asking a bunch of questions she wants to hear him answer. James plays with her hand; the ring in her hand is a little big for her finger, not to fall but to turn it around and around.

"How many kids do you want?" James asks suddenly while still playing with her hand.

Lily is surprised by the question, then she smiles a little allowing herself to dream between the worry. "Two, wouldn't want one to be lonely."

James nodded. "I can imagine them running in the back yard of our house."

"Yellow with white moldings?" Lily asks, they have this conversation once in a while, and even if it's the same over and over it makes her happy.

After a while she turns around to talk to Sirius, but he's gone, maybe to grab something to drink or a cigarette. She excuses herself to James and goes find him. He's sitting not so far away, in deep thought. She talks to him and after a few minutes she's back at James' side.

Then Sirius appears with the Healer, and old man James doesn't recognize, but when he sees Lily smiling he doesn't worry. The old man starts to say something James doesn't believe, he starts a wedding ceremony. James looks at Lily puzzled, and she smiles.

"Improvised weddings are the best, Prongs." Sirius says to him.

After the some minutes of listening what marriage is time for Lily to say her vows. She looks into James, wonderful, deep, hazel eyes and says, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always."

She finish the vows with a smile and James starts, " As he says, I love you forever, forever and always…" his voice getting lower, "Please just remember even if I'm not there…" another lower level "I'll always love you, forever and always…" almost out of breath, James eyes close.

Lily saw James for what seemed like and eternity, when she felt someone pulling her slowly away from the bed. The world seemed to mute around her, she could feel her throat sore but she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or in fact she was screaming James name. She then looked at her waist where an arm was maintaining her in place, Sirius' arm. He was looking at the bed like the whole world was coming to and end.

The nurses asked them to wait outside while the Healers worked on James, but neither of them could move… their whole world ending and them on the sidelines because they would never abandoned James, they'd stay by his side… Forever and Always.

* * *

I am accepting request via PM.


End file.
